User talk:The TSTW Chronicler
I think that we should, with short summaries of the story's events. Also, did you check my user page? I've a link there to the long-forgotten story by Mehpris, which introduces a guy called Dragonfly. KumataNuva 20:35, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Aw, yeah, he brought in loads of guys who amounted to nothing really... although I liked the Corruption Chambers. Oh, btw, did you get my PM on BZPower? I'm sure that now we have every necessary section - although perhaps alien characters could have an extra one noting their species. KumataNuva 20:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Get rid of the white eyes and it'll be fine for everyone. KumataNuva 08:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh! Also, I forgot to say - make sure we go over every page and prtoect them so that only admins can edit them. We don't want vandals coming and deleting all our hard work... KumataNuva 08:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we should make as many redirects as we can. The only reason I haven't done any is I haven't figured out how to do them yet... ^^; KumataNuva 19:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, cheers for that list! Including Kigame's NPC and the ones fron Trinity, I think it's around 70... I'm gonna aim for the big 100, I think, and stop there (making the 100th special, of course) KumataNuva 21:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Argh, the server must have eaten it again... I don't think I had much more to add. I was thinking about the creator of the Godseye, Dr Irvine Kilmore. He may have realised the true danger the machine posed after creating it, and since he couldn't sabotage it without the government 'taking care of him', he had the keys hidden. As it's such an important device, only one set of keys were made. Another thing - the device should require an insane amount of power (it's breaching multiversal walls after all). I was thinking there could be some sort of alien (fits with Area 51) that naturally generates energy, so the scientists there have been performing experiments to either duplicate it or amplify its power output. All in all, it would say a lot about what scientists, even ones working for the government, will get up to when no-one is looking. KumataNuva 18:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! I'm not sure if you remember, but all of the -Co's were subsidaries of MediCo, The Twister's company. Not that they're inherently evil; they were all legit businesses, it's just that being the CEO he had massive leverage over them. But it's up to you if you want to do that or not; I never specified exactly how many subsidaries the company had. And hey! Neither Extrapolator nor Mr. Magnet belonged to me! They were Mephris'! KumataNuva 22:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Really? I'm sure I gave them names on behalf of Mephris, I don't remember ever controlling them as if they were mine... Do you mean MechaniCo becoming part of the MediCo conglomerate, or merging with MediCo itself? Because MediCo has been mentioned as existing in 'present time', so that wouldn't really work... KumataNuva 22:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ohhh I get you. Well that's fine then. KumataNuva 23:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I need Neya to finish Project Giratina so Rush and Darkness (who have half of the key) are free. What exactly do we need to decide about this plot now? I may do some pics tomorrow depending on whether I can concentrate; we've got the builders in all week and the constant banging/drilling gets on my nerves... KumataNuva 23:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ooh, you're doing a Confinement bit? That could be useful... could you do me a favour and wait on that (I know Midinght's in the middle of a plot right now, but...) I wouldn't mind Dyrnwyn being set free. I didn't necessarily see the plot as one for the immediate future, as Trans still has his plot going on. It's past midnight over here, so I'm not really thinking straight... I'll pick up on this in the morning. KumataNuva 23:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oops! Turns out Extrapolator and Mr. Magnet were mine after all! (The reason I associated them with Mephris was becuase he rather unceremoniously killed Mr Magnet... ¬¬) KumataNuva 09:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Nice new League box thingy I assume the Coalition and Order will get ones too? KumataNuva 09:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Weird, I was just thinkning about that the other day... =P For future versions of people, like Yuriko's older self (yin/yang)? We should put them under a section in their profile called 'future' or something... others we can just make profiles for, and note that they are from the future. KumataNuva 08:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) He was kidnapping supers and draining the radiation manually - X-Calibur saw burnt and charred corpses in the room with Dyrnwyn, remember. Obviously he was 'napping solos who weren't well known, so their disappearances didn't draw much attention. The process took well over a year, so the reason he went for a hastier method with the Hakkou Comet was because, if you recall, he's only got a maxiumum of year of life left, depending on how well his life-support suit fights the cancers inside him. I think he'd like to be alive for at least a good few months after Project Genesis was complete to ensure that the world settles (obviously where the Trinity would come in, apprehending the chaos-makers). I wouldn't mind incorporating your radiation-generating guy as long as he isn't a League member or anything. Just one thing - he'd have to have escaped the island himself, since The Twister wouldn't have wanted the loose end of keeping him alive. KumataNuva 12:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I did ask TPTI when both organisations were formed, and he said mid-70s. I think he was planning to detail that himself at some point in the RPG, and I dunno if I'd like writing about his characters like that... I know I used Jetscream and Lionheart before, but that was featuring them in one mission, to take control of characters to write what is pretty much their origin seems like something best left to the creator. KumataNuva 08:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Just noticed you put the formation of the League at around ten to thirteen years ago, but assuming the RPG takes place in modern-sih times (say 2008) then they'd have been formed in the nineties, which seems way off. Dunno if you got that from TPTI but I'm sure he said the Coalition was formed in the early seventies, and the League just after. Would forward you the PM but I deleted it... >< If TPTI likes the idea then I'm on-board, but otherwise I'd feel like I'm assuming too much authority over his characters... KumataNuva 08:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Coalition story is a-go Well in that case, consider Grand Cross my founding member. So our starting point is going to be the most important question. How did these villains meet, and why did they form the Coalition? In other news, I have discovered a wonderful Ace Attorney game maker (not that I expect you to know what that is) but the long and short of it is I'll probably be making a courtroom drama game set in the TSTW universe, so stay tuned. =P Oh! And check out Sugar Rush's page. KumataNuva 20:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry to hear about your cat... =( It's gotta be Doctor Danger Mr. Mystery was sent to assassinate, who at the time was possibly a very high-level threat anyway. The good Doctor HAS to be the one who sweet-talked Mr. Mystery into the idea... hyper-intelligence and all that. Mr. Mystery's first mission? Steal the government's files of the most dangerous supervillains... which Doctor Danger would proceed to go through like a phone book, choosing Renaissance and Grand Cross to help them found the Coalition. Then they'd call up the others to serve them, and it snowballed from there. By-the-by, I have an NPC called Mr. E, obscure to the point that he was mentioned once... I was going to ask of Mr. Mystery could have killed him, purely out of not wanting someone with a similar name to his running around... the 'Mister E' thnig only makes that more likely in my eyes. =P KumataNuva 22:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Since their formation alone won;t hold a story, how about we detail the Coalitions first great act of crime, the one that announced their presence to the world. Somethnig big, that would basically have involved all four founders... KumataNuva 22:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Site management Hm, but Photon at 250px seems too small... could we compromise and make the default 300px? (Changed Photon's pic to that if you wanna see how that would look) I think that we should create a new 'Old Coalition' category, but keep the profile aesthetic for those characters the same as the normal Coalition's since it's more of a splinter group. KumataNuva 09:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, a sub-category sounds best. KumataNuva 18:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) To Save the World: Super Attorney 'member I mentioned that courtroom drama game, well it can be found here: http://aceattorney.sparklin.org/jeu.php?id_proces=7423. If you don't mind, I'd like you to be my beta tester. Play through it, and get back to me on these points: - How long did it take you to complete? - Were there any graphical/audio errors? - Were there any errors of logic, or things you think I could have explained a little better? For some reason the game works better if it's viewed in firefox. KumataNuva 17:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I was interrupted at the beginning...most likely, an hour and a half to two, give or take. I thought it'd be quite a long game... it's a shame that I can't do a 'save' feature. I may merge/cut some unnecessary messages. The Pierce Marko profile pic has something wrong with the neck...and the sounds came a number of seconds after they were supposed to at times...might be because it said it might not be compatible with the laptop...Apparently it doesn't have firefox. I dunno. Oh, and I think the part about Radius was screwed up. When cross-examining Serenity's second testimony, it said something about a man with white hair and a visor, without having mentioned that when she had given it. When I pressed, it mentioned that Alexandra knew it was Leo. Then, when I pressed about what the man looked like, it said it was supposed to add the description then, and then there was a big thing about it being Leo. Only screw up I found...Radius looks wicked cool, btw. Did you start playing before the sounds and music were loaded, becuase that messes up the order of things sometimes... I think the 'sound delay' may just be a matter of it not being viewed in firefox... it's an irritating limitation, but one I can't fix as the game maker was designed that way. I think with the whole Radius matter, I may have mixed up the order of some cross-examination messages. I was also thinking the point about Serenity having emotional problems could have been hinted at a little better, possibly even explained during the trial itself... As for logic, I don't think I've felt this confused in quite a long time. Yeah, the Ace Attorney games are quite like that - no idea what's going on until the end. It's a nice feeling though, when it all comes together, right? Out of interest, what parts did you get stuck on? There were a couple of instances I intentionally made difficult. Also, are you adding these to the character count? Nice use of Whiplash, btw. Hasn't been used in a while. Yeah, there aren't many Canadian villains and he's visited Canada at least once, so that was my connection. May as well as them to the character count (although I can't see many of them popping up in the RPG proper). So I'll fine-comb it and let you know when it's 100%. In the meantime, if you have any ideas for bizzare or interesting trials, let me know. KumataNuva 09:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Surge Surge was a temporary character assumed by Mephris until he brought Wolf Dancer back into the RPG. He only appeared during Kigame's Itsutsu five plot (I'd link you but the forums are offline). Also, did you see my blog entry? My laptop has been away for repairs, and while I am able to use the family computer in the meantime, it's extremely slow and doesn't contain any of my TSTW files. =( So I'm way behind on art/stories when I should have been using this time to power through some stuff. KumataNuva 09:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confinement Just created an article for it and it needs a bit more info. However, I know next to nothing about it. Does it belong to you or TPTI? News! First and foremost, my laptop has been repaired <3 So I now have access to all those TSTW files of mine, meaning I can update a lot more articles and get back to writing Trinity (of course, it's a moot point if BZP is going to be down for a while). I also have photoshop access again, so I figure I'll finally get around to those images you asked me to do like a month ago. >< I created an article for Mr. E. In it I say that Mr. Mystery stole his powers before killing him; just check if the powers he would have stolen are ones you don't mind Mr. Mystery having. Also, I've revised the first episode of To Save the World: Super Attorney. I've decided to split each trial into several parts, mainly for the purposes of a break/if you 'die' then you won't have to start all the way from the beginning again. The first episode will be in two parts. I've finished the revised first half; when you have time, give it a play through and let me know how long it takes. (Ignore the dates at the start) If you DID want to download firefox, it's here, and it's free. KumataNuva 15:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) 34 minutes, eh... I took 45 for the whole thing; after Trump's second testimony there isn't much to go. I'm pretty sure that notice about firefox will disappear if you click on it. =P Don't worry about Meatshield yet. He's a character TPTI contributed to TSTW: Trinity. The name makes sense when you see his power. I'd like to use Jack Pelham in SA; the more characters I can cameo/mention the better it links to the RPG. The only setback is that I am limited to the sprites used by the Ace Attorney games, so I'll have to look and see if any match his description. The character you submitted was called Whiz, and yes, you can still change him if you want. KumataNuva 15:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Heh heh heh Nope, there's a second contradiction that's always been there. I'll give you a hint: check Hoba's description of Rebecca. KumataNuva 18:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I was actually planning to have the games get harder as they go on, but maybe the current difficulty level is hard enough... =P And yeah, quotes would be cool. KumataNuva 21:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Believe me, I'd make it excruciatingly hard if there was a way to implement a save system... that way you could just save your game on each testimony. By the way, do you use any kind of instant messaging program (MSN messenger, AOL chat, etc)? With BZP down for what looks like a while still, it'd be useful for us to be able to chat a bit faster. Using this wiki to discuss things is fine, but sometimes you need more of an immediate answer, y'know? KumataNuva 12:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The second half of the first episode of TSTW: Super Attorney is completo! But! I have changed the first half! (Just play it up until court begins. You'll see what I've changed!) Then when you have time beta test the second half, let me know how long it took, etc etc. KumataNuva 13:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) How do you mean 'overdone'? Too long? Too complex? KumataNuva 19:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, Serenity could have worn a face-concealing supersuit. He didn't know about her injury, so he may not have been that close to her. Hmm, maybe I can edit that then... is there anything else you think is redundant? KumataNuva 20:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) "That's as maybe" means something to the effect of "alright then, but..." Yaaaaaay BZP's back! I just got back from a double-day London trip so am pretty exhausted, but I'll try and round off TSTW:SA and post it today. And get working on this dusty old thnig again! =P KumataNuva 10:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Super Attorney idea I hope I can make something like that work. The second episode revolves around a murder as well, but I don't want that to be the only crime that gets dealt with during the series. I've been speaking to TPTI about our Coalition story. My idea was that the Coalition have some big grand criminal scheme at the end, but four soon-to-be League founders join forces to stop them. Lionheart would of course be there, and he says if we want Mentor can be active at that time. That leaves two founders, which we can possibly create ourselves - I'm just waiting for an answer on that. KumataNuva 08:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, not Lionheart! Forgot he wasn't a founder. KumataNuva 08:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) TPTI replied. Leyline was a founder, it seems, and so was (gasp) Syk! Aka Darkmage! KumataNuva 12:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) CoC origin story I want to get on this soon... though I was wondering if you think we should invite CoKK to work with us on it? I wanted to create a 'red herring' founder, someone that seems powerful that Grand Cross can kill, thus showing off how powerful he is. :P KumataNuva 17:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) League Bases Well, first of all there is not really such a thing as the United Kingdom of Great Britain! There is the United Kingdom and there is Great Britain. Great Britain consists of everything our largest landmass is made up of (England, Scotland, Wales) The United Kingdom is made up of those three plus Northern Ireland (the Republic of Ireland isn't a part of either; they're very stubborn about their independence...) Secondly I think that there are too many League Bases there. I only thought there'd be around half that amount, maybe less; they'd be in major cities, not every capital city. You'd have to check with TPTI of course but that's how I've always pictured it. KumataNuva 19:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the thing you were forgetting is that the League has supersonic jets and issue communicators to its members. It doesn't matter if there isn't a League base in your city, as you can always call for a pickup - so a 'close distance' becomes a radius of hundreds of miles. Also I think the League Court of Great Britain should be the only base in Great Britain. I always pictured Scotland and Wales as having very few superbeings overall. KumataNuva 07:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) New layout Is it just me or this new layout that wiki had forced upon us suck? Everything's gotten so cramped! Yeah, I agree Grand Cross should have something to do with the satellite teleporter. I was actually thinking about him having his own launch pad somewhere or something, I dunno, since he's a very space-themed villain. At some point in history the Coalition could have considered a space station base, but the launching of it was thwarted by the League. KumataNuva 15:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Well you know, if To Rule the World! is well-received, we can always write a sequel (perhaps set in the 90's just after the League's formation). But that's thinking a little too far ahead, perhaps. =P On another note, I have already decided to scrap the story plans I had which would have involved Midnight etc. >.< Lately I've realised that I have far too many things in the works to sensibly take up another project. There's TRTW and the accompanying art, there's Trinity, two non TSTW epics I'm working on, and of course Real Life... which will get a little busier given that Christmas is around the corner. So if I decide to start up any more projects before these are finished, just slap me and say, "NO!" =P KumataNuva 11:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) BZPower It wasn't working for me earlier, but it seems to be fine now! Oh, and I replaced the original Mentor pic with the edited version, so the original link I gave you now links to the new one. KumataNuva 18:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Downtime Well last time this happened it was a prelude to the dataclysm, wasn't it? Or did the entire site go offline... it'd suck if we lost all our notes regarding TRTW2. (You know this means Trans' plot is going to take even longer to finish) KumataNuva 12:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I might not have commented on it, though. I'm happy with that, although Spark should get a mention or two - perhaps he's a hero-for-hire or something, it would prelude his eventual creation of the Order. The amount of plots I've had ideas for, fleshed out and then scrapped whilst waiting for TSTW to 'free up', let me tell you. There's one persistent idea I keep accumulating ideas for though. It's a story (well, a collection of short stories, referred to as 'episodes') concerning a group of League heroes, just going around the world and having regular adventures. It'd be like a TV series or something (I was actually going to steal the episode format from Doctor Who - 13 episodes, 3 2-part stories). It would allow me to utilise all kinds of NPCs/plot ideas without waiting for the right time to feature them in the RPG, plus it would flesh out the background of the TSTW universe. For instance, a story or two would feature escaped Confinement villains (there was a big breakout 'recently', remember). The group I plan to have as the main characters are X-Calibur, Photon, Wolfbite and American Dream. It might not seem it because you don't have easy access to the sort of things brimming inside my head, but this would take a lot of work, creatively speaking. I'm talking character development, themes, symbolism, etc. The main thing that's hindering my immediate writing for such a story is this: I am not certain that I want it set the TSTW universe. There's a couple of reasons for that. One is the fact that I feel that, no matter how much effort I put into it, the fact that it's set in a shared universe, which wasn't even created by me, nixes its quality somewhat - I'm not quite sure those are the right words, but, you know if someone writes a story of their own volition, and someone writes a story set in the Batman universe, you automatically consider one to be more original and thought-out than the other, right? Another reason is BZP being child friendly. It's just a little bit too strict for what I'd want to accomplish. The idea that swearing, gore and sex instantly makes a story more mature is a very teenage mindset, and it's not going to be like that, but for depth of character I feel I'd need to reference things that are a little more adult, at times. I mean you can't even say 'idiot' on BZP. There's also the reason that if I create it with no ties to anything, I can shape the universe of the story how I want and with no restrictions of continuity or anything. Or I can change characters without retconning things in an established universe. Finally there's the more simple fact that it'd be a lot more accessible to a lot more readers, because I think that when they see "based on so-and-so" in/near a title they immediately ignore it once they realise they aren't familiar with the so-and-so. And I don't just mean on BZP; if it has no connections with TSTW I can post it on other story-review sites for more to see. Sorry, I even surprised myself with that little introspective. =P KumataNuva 20:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah, what I meant was that I don't want to retcon/alter TSTW universe details; I may as well create my own universe if there are fundamentals that I want to change. As someone with future aims to become an author of some kind, the urge to do something of my own design is also a practical one. I'm not sure that I've ever written a one-hundred-per-cent original-to-me story, and if I have it certainly wasn't my best work. My best work is stuff I've done recently, because I'd have poured the most effort into it - so that would be TRTW! (TSTW-based) The Tournament of Shadows (Bionicle-based) and Slizer 3 Slizer-based). Hearing that TRTW was almost novel length is pretty interesting, because my new year's resolution is to actually write a full-length novel this year (not necessarily a good one, just to get the inevitably bad first attempt out of the way). Good to know I've actually gotten closer to that aim without even realising it. Your comment about the "high-intensity mindset" of working on a story really made me realise something. When I write, I am always very, very self-critical... I mean you probably noticed, when we were swapping PMs during the creation of TRTW, I scour for every possible mistake or touch-up that could be done. I don't think I've ever written anything 'lazily', if you get me, the perfectionist in me always prevents that. Which I guess is handy in the sense that it encourages me to do better when writing but, well, look at TSTW: Trinity, that story was in the pipeline for years because I wanted to do it 'perfectly'. I knew what the plot was, but I kept going over the plans trying to make it all fit together excellently, worrying about getting characterization right etc. It would have been, like, 12 chapters, I could write that in a few days if I wanted. It just wouldn't meet my own internal expectations of quality. I do wonder sometimes if, in regards to BZP, it's actually not worth quite so much effort, and that I could get away with a lot more relaxed pieces of writing since, at the end of the day, BZP members/members of other post-your-stories-here sites aren't literary critics, they're just reading to be entertained. Oh, and meant to say, I saw your pictures of Thrasher and Freebird. Good work - the lighting on Thrasher's chestplate adds a real 3D-ness, as do, strangely enmough, Freebird's feet pointing in different directions. KumataNuva 09:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Vacation Cool, well as far as I know I don't need anything urgent from you. Although if you have that to-do list handy to copy/paste from word onto my talkpage, that'd be great, because I was just running off of the PM you sent me... KumataNuva 13:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! Nah, I don't think Neya was exactly a fanwanker... Mephris kind of bent the story around him to put his characters in the spotlight. Neya never tried to be godmoddy (he did complain at one point how he felt Falcon was never very effective) just liked to put all of his interests rather blatantly into TSTW (case in point: project Giratina. He discussed the plot with me in a few PMs and it was basically going to cultimate in Duel Screen, having acquired a lot of power, summoning the Pokemon Giratina for the heroes to fight). I don't mind references at all when they're subtle, but it was just a little unbelievable (in a different sort of way from comic book physics) that you had all these crime lords, scientists, supervillians and whatever who held strong interests in videogame characters. KumataNuva 14:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, there was an idea I had about Disney, actually. Remember Summoner , one of the first PCs, who had the ability to create monsters of any sort? I thought that maybe Disney and Fantasy could have the same power, but their childhood obsessions with Disney films and fantasy books respectively have basically made it much easier to create monsters of those specific types, as they're ingrained in their heads and thus easier to visualise. I do like the idea, in general, of powers manifesting according to an individual's personality. KumataNuva 13:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Any idea when that geneticist story will be up? Before or after MtD? By the way, would you have any problem with me using the S.O.S., or S.O.I.B, or maybe both? I had a few plot ideas for government agents/black ops teams. I might even assign names to some of the S.O.S. agents that've already been seen with powers. Oh and mind if I claim Overseer as a character? He only appeared in Michael Monkey's story What we Wreak, but I liked the idea of him. KumataNuva 11:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) MtD opening I had an idea for the prologue of MtD. How about this... it's the present day, and a history teacher is talking about the Cold War. He asks if anyone knows what the 'Doomsday clock' is. A girl puts her hand up - it's Isobel Steele. She answers correctly, and the teacher begins explaining that 1984 was the year it came so close to midnight, because of the Coalition growing in power... fade to title. Not much happens, but I feel it's the best way to explain the concept of the doomsday clock for readers who aren't in the know, and has a nice little unexpected cameo. KumataNuva 15:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) If I might butt in, I'd just like to add I think the idea has some potential. Might be a bit tricky if Dr. Steele's still supposed to be showing up in the story as well ('84 would be right around the time he'd have actually cloned Isobel, assuming I've done my math right. Present-day TSTW! is supposed to be '07, right?). Of course, it'd be pretty easy to just not mention the connection; all we have to do is just not mention Isobel's last name and there's no indication in the story they're supposed to be related. --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 18:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hey CoKK! Didn't put this on your talkpage as I didn't expect you to log onto the wiki as much. Yeah, just calling her 'Isobel' should be enough for the more astute readers to identify her. I agree that we shouldn't bring up the connection, it'd only muddle things and it doesn't really have anything to do with the main story. KumataNuva 20:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well heck, if BZP's going to be down another week or two, we might as well all talk on this one. It sure beats having to forward everything back and forth. =P Yeah, CoKK, '07 is modern-day; after the invasion is over we should be tracking somewhere about May/June of that year. I agree on both counts - great idea, and don't mention the connection. My only question would be do we incorporate it with that first Coalition scene, or make it an extra chapter? The TSTW Chronicler 21:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, yeah, 1984 would definitely be around the time Isobel was "born." Doesn't need to come up in the story, of course; a year's a pretty long time, so it's not like everything then had to happen within the timespan of the story. Little concerned that people might see Isobel and Steele in the same story and assume there's some greater significance; I've noticed a tendency for that sort of thing to happen when I throw in cameos like that... I was thinking of working some sort of nod to the Supercharger project into the Dr. Steele segment (probably nothing major, to avoid complicating the story). Since it's pretty much the element that's defined the character so far, it'd be weird not to mention it all. An idea I've been tossing around in my head is that some component of the Supercharger is what the Matryoshka's need to steal from Steele, but even if that doesn't pan out some reference to the thing is probably going to get there. Oh, and I think working it into the first Coalition chapter is probably the best plan. Like KN said, there's not much happening here since it's just supposed to establish the Doomsday clock, so I can't really see it being long enough to justify its own post. Plus, the first chapter ought to draw the reader in, and I'm not sure a bunch of kids in a classroom is gonna do that. Going from classroom -> title -> Coalition launch seems like a much stronger opening; the bit at the beginning establishes concept, timeframe, setting, etc., then the launch helps establish the characters and subplots the story's gonna focus on. --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 02:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnought Just to let you know, Dreadnought's profile is going to look a little choppy until BZP's back up. I got approval from TPTI for my equipment upgrade but the exact details of the upgrade are trapped in my PM folder... >< I also drew version 4.2 of his armour, what do you think? I'll probably get around to designing every version of his armour eventually. =P I've also drawn quite a few more characters, and will upload them if I can get around to shading them all. Oh, and I completely agree with what was said above about the MtD opening. KumataNuva 09:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) We're all fully agreed, then. Also, CoKK suggested that one of the two unnamed companies be Logan Industries' competitor, but I can't remember the name of it; all I remember is that it starts with an S and is supposedly Japanese. *shrugs* Image is supercool, and definitely looks like an improvement over the last one. It'd be cool to see the progression of his armor over the years (I was going to suggest drawing 1.0 for MtD anyway, so that kinda works out). Let me run up a red flag though - which characters?! I've just made an updated list of characters I'm going to try to start drawing, but I don't want to worry about any you've already got done. Let me know who you have so we don't have duplicates. =) The TSTW Chronicler 09:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually the MtD version is just called .0 (no digit in front off the decimal point) as it's the prototype. I saw your Dread image btw, looks awesome! Characters I have drawn so far are: *Alexandra Williams *Dinah Mo *Hu Feng *Gui Long *Extrasensory *Fantasy *Gestalt *Gap *Gel *Guillotine *Giant *Gunbarrel *Grand Cross (as Dropzone) *Grand Cross (present day) *Hotspot *Leo Goodwin *Radius (yes, two separate pics) I was also going to do a better version of Aquarius if you didn't mind, since he'll be a major character in the upcoming plots and his pic is quite old. I also cropped The Alchemist from that 5 heroes pic I did and put it in his profile, as I doubt I'll be drawing him separately any time soon. Do you want me to replace Loadstone's profile pic with the one from that image as well, or are you happy with the one that's there now? KumataNuva 10:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, my mistake. Thanks; I think he's my favorite since Cosmos. Brilliant, because I've been planning on doing Radius for a while. Right now I'm working on modern Escher, Spectral, Sauron, Apocalypse, and an alternate Hkxryyxzx, though don't be surprised if you see me finish a bunch of new pictures before I get them done; they all have one point or another that's an absolute pain in the neck. I agree, Aquarius could use an update, but Loadstone's fine the way he is. I can't imagine his profile pic not having his magnaboard. =P The TSTW Chronicler 10:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll get to work on him too then. Do you mind if I make a few tweaks (the costume overall will stay the same)? Or, alternatively, if you wanted to give him a new supersuit, let me know now. You'll see I've uploaded Gui Long and Hu Feng. They are (obviously) part of the Beijing plot inspired by my trip there which I've been waiting to do for like, a year now, lol. By a nice coincidence, Gui Long's coluor scheme blends nicely with that of the wiki. KumataNuva 18:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I like the overall design of his current suit, but I wouldn't mind if you tweaked it a bit. I also like your Chinese sisters; can't wait for that plot to unfold. (Frankly, I can't wait for any plot to happen at this point. =P) The TSTW Chronicler 08:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait! I didn't even ask where you were going..! Ah, well, have fun! I'll try and blast through my to-do list before you return. KumataNuva 09:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll get on fixing that. Also, did you notice I added Warlock to the Order of Extortion? I was thinking, after the mission at the War Factory, Deathstar could have persuaded him to join, thinking that the organisation could use a magic-weilder. Warlock only really commited crime for the money, so if given a steady job like that he wouldn't really want to refuse. Plus I've wanted an Order character of my own for a while now. Yeah, we should do flashbacks, but also do it doesn't get confusing, only start posting ICs set in the present AFTER we've got all the flashbacks out of the way. At least when it comes to Coalition ICs, anyway. KumataNuva 07:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Preparations Yeah, I don't mind you drawing Warlock at all. FYI, the Hand of Minerva (his gauntlet) I imagined to look a lot like this , minus those futuristic energy-glowy thingies. Probably a similar shade of colour, too. I've also written a post where Grand Cross recruits The Twister, and was planning, rather than mention G-Force during his initial meeting with MM, to have a separate post where he tells G-Force that they're back in the Coalition. On top of GC meeting MM and MM killing RvD we should have a post where both leaders officially address the Coalition (I was thinking they could do it over the TV at the Sinful Saloon) to inform them of the new leadership change. Then after that a few posts of them observing the Coalition's integration of new members, rebuilding, etc. I hadn't thought about a hierarchy beyond the two leaders, but it would make sense - I, for one, have always imagined certain members of the Coalition as more 'elite' than others. How about we officially call the topmost position Leaders and then have another class called Elite who are the most powerful or skilled(we could get carried away and add more ranks but I think keeping it to a minimum would hold off confusion). Who do you think would be Coalition Elites? I think: - Midnight (assuming he gets over his insanity, as you've hinted) - Professor Pyro - Gestalt (whether or not she actually fits doesn't matter; GC would have insisted she be there) - Fated Shadow (I created him more or less to be this) - Jetscream - Typhoon - Escher - Aquarius? (He seemed to have a lot of responsibilities when Midnight was leader but it might just be me. It's up to you) If they were still part of the Coalition I'd've put Manchine and Knucklebones in there too, I think. EDIT: Also, I was thinking about our May 31 'release date'. While it would be nice to unveil the wiki exactly 3 years after its creation, I think it could be a lot more helpful if we released it after the one-month timeskip that will follow the invasion. Because a lot of Coalition pages and such will need changing, we can get on with it now rather than rush to make a load of edits as soon as the invasion plot finishes. KumataNuva 14:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Hmm... perhaps, then, we could utilise this ranking system but without actually detailing it in-game. You know, so when a member refers to 'elite' or 'leader' members it'll sound a lot more vague rather than a clear-cut system... I mean, we'll both be in control of the majority of the Coalition so we'll still be able to upkeep it. Oops, his age was meant to be 48. I figure I may as well stop worrying about you and CoKK finding out about that twist, since that transition from hero to villain is something I wanted to detail in MtD - hence my wanting to include General Justice in the first place. I think it'll help to add to the hopeless atmoshpere of the story; a once-renowned hero succumbing to evil. Oh, and could you give me a list of all the characters you were planning on drawing? I'll be getting a few more done this week probably, as well as some updates - Lionheart and Jack Frost, for one, have long needed their headgear revised. KumataNuva 08:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) =D That is genius, although there is one major downside... no search function, which will make locating specific info very hard. Still, it's great to have an easily-accessible version of the RPG. KumataNuva 08:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't really mind as they won't be plot-relevant again; whatever 'left over' colours there are. Now I know I come up with a new story idea every five minutes and then subsequently scrap it, but just in case I actually go through with this: do you mind me using MM in a short story? It'd be called TRTW: Early Days and be set somewhere between TRTW 1 and 2, and it would feature him and Grand Cross fighting Baron von Badd. KumataNuva 07:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It could work, but instead of one member, it could be a couple, like a mutiny of sorts? That kind of sotry would help show that the Coalition wasn't always as tight-knit as it was now, and for the founders it might serve as a wake-up call that they need to be ruthless if their leadership is going to last. Oh, and say you had four mutineers (?) then perhaps each of the founders could punish them in their own way. MM would drain one of their powers, Grand Cross would maybe trap one in orbit, etc. KumataNuva 18:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) About the second idea; although it'd be interesting I think it'd be something that would happen over a long space of time, rather than everyone trying to seize control at once. Although, there is potential for a story about how after DD died, Midnight managed to overcome other potential new leaders and fight his way to the top... Also, you know how in the 'Owner' section of character profiles you put 'Inactive' for members who've quit; it'd be helpful if you could still note which member it was, in case we ever need to PM them for info. KumataNuva 06:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop There's quite a few videos on YouTube explaining where to download it, and how to install it... unfortunately a few of them don't work properly, or have viruses. I'm fairly sure that this is the one I used, but if it doesn't work just search "photoshop cs3 free download" on YouTube and go through the videos. The best way to tell if it works or not is to check the comments - if it's faulty or has a virus, there will be plenty of commenters saying so. ;) Incidentally, the reason I'm giving you a link to a download of version 3 when they've released up to version 5, is a) because the newer the version, the harder it is to get a hold of for free and b) CS3 is the one I use, so if you need any help I can give it without having to accomodate for all the differences in a new version. And really, for what you want to use it for you don't need all the minor differences the newer versions offer. Let me know if it's a success! KumataNuva 09:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and speaking of photshop; check out Gap! I wasted a ton of time experimenting with something new - using differently-coloured lines rather than a plain black outline - but in the end it made it too hard to distinguish one part of her from another, so I had to re-line it. =/ KumataNuva 19:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If you look closely at Gap's face, I actually kept the non-black lines. And it was the light colours that were the problem - it just looked like I hadn't outlined them at all. I suppose I'll give it another go... some other time. =P Keep an eye on Gel's page, I should have a pic of her up soon (if it isn't obvious, I am working through all 5 members of G-Force) KumataNuva 22:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Argh! I settled on what I thought was a nice unique colour scheme for Gel and was almost done when I realised it was Loadstone's colours! To make matters worse she has blonde hair, too. >< Back to the drawing board. KumataNuva 22:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, that looks much better now. I guess I had better do Transfer at some point just to get that horrible image off his page... KumataNuva 09:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I thought you asked me in a PM once if you could do him? I've no objection to doing it myself but there's no point in doubling up... KumataNuva 08:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Is that an unnamed character you've fleshed out? Also, can you remember if I claimed Dragonfly that time we were claiming Mephris' characters? KumataNuva 08:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaargh all this drawing is causing my wrist to ache. =( Now that all five regular members of G-Force are done, which do you like the look of most? KumataNuva 20:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That IS a surprising choice - Giant's my least favourite. I'm not sure why; I think it's the fact that his eyes aren't visible, it makes his face look unfinished to me. You've probably noticed it on my more recent drawings but another technique I am now using to add realism/detail is blushing. It's better on female characters obviously although it works on males sometimes too. When you get your Photoshop sorted I'll explain to you how to do it - it's very easy, really. Have you had any luck with installing that yet? KumataNuva 10:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that sucks, although the fact that the boards are back to the regular 'board offline' message could be a sign that they're close to returning. Although I kind of hope not as I'd like a bit more time to prepare. KumataNuva 09:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Admittedly I don't understnd half the functions myself, but that's because I have no use for them. What I'll do, which will probably the most straightforward way of explaining, is to make a series of screencaps showing you how I use Photoshop, sort of like those images I drew for you before showing you the stages I go through when drawing on paper. I'll try and upload them ASAP but I might not manage until tomorrow as I have work soon. KumataNuva 14:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Update: Done! Steps 5 and 9 aren't missing; I just counted wrong when I was numbering them >.< Step 1 Step 2 Step 3 Step 4 Step 6 Step 7 Step 8 Step 10 Step 11 Step 12 Step 13 Step 14 Step 15 Step 16 Step 17 Step 18 Step 19 Step 20 Step 21 Step 22 If any of this isn't clear, let me know. KumataNuva 16:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Le Guardien Haha, it's nice to be of help. =D If you can, I would really advise getting your hands on a pen tablet. I was lucky enough to be given mine, but I think they're getting fairly cheap now. All you'd need is a simple one for what you want to do with it. I love the Knight Templar vibe Le Guardien has going on. It definetely looks better than your other images, colour-wise! Do you think you'll be able to get through more images per week now? =P I'll give that method of shading a go next time I do an image, although there's something else I wanted to mention about shading/lighting: be daring! At the moment you just shade/light the edges of limbs, which works fine, but I think images look so much better when there's more of a contrast. Take Giant for example; the shading creeps round onto his chest and half of his face, giving him more of a 3D look. The daunting part of this, though, is that it requires research - look up images of people/comic book panels in various poses in google, and study how the shadows look upon them. I'm still practising to do this myself, but it's definitely a big help. KumataNuva 14:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have combined two unnamed characters of mine; the slowness-inducing hero at the Sharkman attack and the Swiss hero who defeated Gravedigger, so say hello to Dame Vitesse! Anyway this means that we have another hero that could feature during MtD, if we need one. KumataNuva 14:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Moreau thing is completely an accident. >.< Unless you wouldn't mind it being otherwise... we haven't had a SuperHuman marriage break up due to one becoming a villain yet, have we? If you feel like writing, do what I do: write something! I've got a couple of IC posts I've pre-written for when the RPG is back, mainly background stuff do do with the Coalition and such, and bits and bobs of stories. The annyoing thing is, though, that I'm way ahead on plot plans (and why did this server shutdown have to happen during the invasion plot, as if that hadn't been extended enough already! I think it's been close to a year now, hasn't it?) I did a count of my characters and realised that only a quarter of them are females! Which I'm kind of disappointed in myself at as I thought I was being quite gender-fair. So all the future characters I will be creating will be female, unless I need them to be male for some reason. I also went and gender-switched a few of my existing characters whose genders haven't been officially shown yet. Yeah, I know there are an overabundance of characters whose names are just 'Noun' or 'Verb', but I don't mind as long as they're interesting/rare words like Paladin or Loadstone. Smoke and Wrap just... weren't. =P KumataNuva 13:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I actually meant to imply she'd be married to one of the older Le Gardiens, but I realise being female it's her surname that'd've had to change, not theirs. Thanks for the explanation. I'll give it a go. Tómas is pretty much spot on the money, although do you think you could cover his whole face in shadow? KumataNuva 12:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Not really anything that massively stands out; it's just a matter of filling in existing pages with info. You could prioritise by making sure your characters that will be in the spotlight when the RPG comes back have plenty info on their pages, as they'll be the ones that people will most likely look up. By the way, have you seen On Stranger Tides? There's something in it that I wanted to mention but it'd be a spoiler. KumataNuva 09:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was okay - but I don't think Jack worked very well as the main character. Well, the scene at the end when Blackbeard is killed by the waters of the fountain - that's exactly what I intended to describe when I created Sluice's "ultimate technique", which she later used a bigger version of during the Ikusen Sakeme finale. She initially created it to subdue a regenerating supervillain - by stripping him down to the bone, just as was done to Blackbeard (it's hard to regenerate cells if you only have a few left!). The present version of Grand Cross is up. The shading is a bit meh, but I lost all my patience and concentration when I spilt tea all over my tablet. =( (Luckily it seems to be still working fine) KumataNuva 22:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Posts Go on, then! I do enjoy reading/writing little scenes like that. I'll probably do a few more as I get the urge, but can you think of any that NEED to be done, for the other players' benefit of understanding? We need one of the new base being built, but that's all I can think of atm... Oh, and as for Sluice's "ultimate technique"; outside of being possessed she's only ever used it once - against someone (can't remember who, though I'm sure it wasn't Midnight) in the Lost City. She was being evil at the time though and the other heroes talked her into calming down before she killed someone. KumataNuva 22:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if we need to give everyone an elite member of the Coalition, especially when you consider that we're not giving them extra Player Characters. Those who earn new characters would be welcome to create high-ranking Coalition members, and CoKK has Hivemind who, while not specifically high-ranking, is one of those do-what-I-want members. Plus having a post might make it seem like we're saying only the featured characters are the elite members, when we'd want it to be a bit more flexible. But on that note since Hivemind is the only other Coalition PC we should definitely include her in a post at some point. It was in the Arctic. The only details we'd decided so far was that it uses Omega-Radiation-fuelled technology, and that there are some kind of elite Sharkmen guards based on killer whales (does Orcamen sound good to you?) And, yes, we need ideas for a first plan for the Coalition. It should be fairly simple, be able to involve lots of PCs, but should either result in success via deception (think Typhoon getting captured so he could spy on the League base at the start of the RPG) or if they fail, they shouldn't look incompetant because of it. Go ahead with the G-Nome thing. You're already using him in this scientist story of yours so you actually know his personality better than I do. =P KumataNuva 08:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC)